Beacon Hills Family Drama
by Thesecretcirclecharmedlover
Summary: An female 16 year old girl is been beaten up by her father, she is not allowed to work with any male students, she has to cook tea and she has to follow all her parents rules or she gets punished. She is pregnant and has to work with Isaac an 17 year old boy who is worried about her recent behaviour. Will he find out about her father? Will her father find out about the pregnancy?


Beacon Hills Family Drama

Chapter One

In Beacon Hills, a young girl is at the hospital, she had been feeling sick for the past three months, she thought that it was a illness, but she realised that it must be something else. The room is filled with the colours white and blue. It is a private room and her nurse is Miss McCall.

_What is wrong with me? I hope my father doesn't notice anything different than normal. He won't be too pleased. Yet again it could just be a stomach bug and he will blame it all on me. 'You shouldn't have been near someone with a stomach bug. I told you whenever someone is ill at school you have the day off or you wear this suit I got made for you.' I hate wearing that suit, everyone at school laughs, it's not my fault my dad's… different. If he heard what I was thinking, I wouldn't be here now, I would be somewhere else. Hey snap out of it, the nurse is coming back, she looks like she has something to say. Oh come on get it over with, lets hear it. It can't be anything worse than what I had last year, now that was terrible._

"You are three months pregnant."

"What? Really? Oh my god." The girl burst out crying and held her head in her hands, with Melissa rubbing her back softly. "I just thought I was been sick."

_Oh shit! My dad is not going to be happy. He is not going to be happy at all. He's going to be furious. Oh no, he can't ever find out. If he finds out he will… _She gulps, looking around nervously. _Oh crap! I need to move out, I need to move away, or do something._

"It's going to be okay. A couple of people your age are pregnant."

"Really? And do they have strict parents too?" _Really strict, you don't know what they are like, no-one does. You may talk to them at they seem okay, but you haven't known them like I do. You're not their daughter._

"Some of them do."

She smiled a little and looks down nervously. "But my parents are different." _Yeah that's one way of putting it. Really, really different. _

"Why is that?"

_Because they beat me up. No I can't say that. _"Because they are really strict. Like really strict." _Strict enough if you step one foot out of line, you get bruises all over._

"Okay. Well we can help you with anything."

"No, not with this." _I need to get out of here. I need some air. I can't breathe. I need some food. I need to calm down._ The girl stood up and walked out of the hospital. She walked all of the way home, looking around and checking every minute if anyone was around. She stood outside the house and took a deep breathe, before opening the door and walking into the room.

"How come you stood outside for a couple of seconds. What's wrong with you? I said when you finish school you come home straight away."

"Oh I just felt a little dizzy. Could I make something to eat, I just think it will help me feel better."

"No! You can't!"

_I know he wouldn't let me, but it was worth a try. Let's try and moan and see if it will help. What could I say? I'm hungry. I'm starving actually._

"But dad.."

"Do I have to teach you another lesson?" His fist was raised tightly closed, aiming towards her direction as she stepped backwards. _Oh no. Now he really is angry. Erm.. make him forget what I just said. Distract him, change the subject;_

"No. I'm sorry dad, it's okay. I will just go to my room and do some studying." _Yeah, study get on his good books. That's the best way. It's the only way really. _

"That's my good little girl." He kissed her forehead and sent her upstairs. "And loose a little weight darling, if you don't another lesson is in order.

Her eyes started to water as she walked up stairs, her dad would hit her if she ran and 'teach her another lesson.' She went inside her room and closed the door behind her, opening her work and starting to do her work. She realised that her chemistry partner was Isaac and the assignment was to be done together. She took her work and walked downstairs. "Dad, I have to go to the library and meet Isaac for my chemistry work. Is that okay?"

"You expect me to let you go out and leave this house with a boy. I shall ring the school and get your partner changed to maybe Lydia. You are most defiantly not working with a boy. If I see you leave this house at all even for five minutes just to meet this boy, you will be taught a long and hard lesson. Do you understand?"

She nodded weakly, muttering under her breath, "Yes Dad."

Her father roared in anger, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

She spoke with more volume, "Yes, I understand Dad."

"Right. Now go and do some more work."

_I don't have anymore work to do. What am I going to do? I have an assignment due next week, I have already let him down earlier today. I can't let him down again, he might turn against me and decide not help me gain better grades. _"I have an assignment with Lydia for my English work. I will call her and meet up with her to work on it."

"As long as your home at 6pm. I hope my tea will be ready for 7. If your not home, you know what will happen, if tea is a minute late. Woo betide you."

"Okay Dad."

~#~

She walked to the library, making sure that her clothes are covering her bruises before sitting down, collecting all her books in a neat pile ready for studying with Isaac. _What if dad caught me here with Isaac? He's not smart enough to check up on me, is he? Plus he heard me on the phone with Lydia. Oh here Isaac is now. _

Isaac came and sat down opposite her and looked at her and smiled, "Oh you showed up. I thought you were going to do a no show like you usually do or ditch me early." He raised his hand to reach out for the books but she stepped back nervously, closing her eyes, preparing for the pain. Isaac pulled his hand back quickly and looked at her confused and concerned.

"Are you okay?" She sighed with relief, opening her eyes when she realised that he hadn't hit her and was confused by the way she reacted. He had the chemistry work in his hands and was looking at her with concern and sympathy.

She smiled a smile that was rare, her real smile. "Oh yeah. I just got a head ache. Been to the doctors and they said I just have to take it easy. You know how illnesses are."

He smiled, "Yeah, horrible. Have you taken any pain killers they usually help do the trick?"

"Oh no. I'm fine though. I can cope; I have been through a lot worse."

"Okay, let's get on with doing this work. Where did you get to on reading this book?"

"I read it all."

"Really? You have read all 900 pages in one night?"

"Yes, I had to. You know what parents are like."

"Wow. It took me a week to read just 320 pages."

"You are such a slow reader. I could read a lot more than 900 in a night."

"You really don't have much of a life do you?"

She shook her head, "No not really." She brushed back her hair behind her ear, as her jacket sleeve slipped a little, showing a little part of a bruise.

He reached over, touching her arm, looking at the bruise, trying to pull back the sleeve, before she realised what he was doing and pulled her arm back, pulling the sleeve back down. "Just a bruise, I fell over. Nothing really, just clumsy old me."

He forced a smile weakly, his brain ticking, all his thoughts changing rapidly. _Oh shit, I recognise that face, what is he thinking?_

"Right, let's get back to our work and not be distracted by my clumsiness."

"Okay…"

"Yeah. So the forensic science project. All the evidence of the crime we are dealing with leads to Mr Darcy. The fingerprinting matches, the dna test…"

"Yes, the bruises on the body, the broken limbs…" He was looking into her eyes, watching her carefully, watching the way she reacts to every word and how she reacts with every movement. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was going to work it out one way or another. "Leads to abuse and physical violence."

She flinched at the words, standing up, holding her mouth. "Sorry, I'll be right back." She leaped towards the bathroom and threw up heavily into the toilet. Isaac was stood right outside the door, walking into the toilets.

"…?" He shouted her name, looking through the toilets.

"Yeah? What are you doing in here?"

He walked towards the toilet door, that she was in. "You didn't look well at all and I wanted to talk to you alone. It's just you and me in here."

"Okay." She walked out of the toilet, her eyes filled with tears as she walked to the sink. "What? What you want to talk about?"

"I know about your bruises, they are not you being clumsy. Someone is hurting you aren't they?"

"No. Why would you think that? I'm just so clumsy. I would forget my head if it wasn't screwed on."

"Come on. Your smart, you don't have to lie to me. I'm your friend."

"You know what just leave me alone. I will find another partner for this work or I will do it on my own."


End file.
